your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobo Revenge
HOBO REVENGE by Wyrewolwerowany. I was making this level two weeks. Level has good graphic and gameplay.... LEVEL STORY: Two years ago in mountains Irresponsible dad killed Wheelchair guy. Before dead, Hobo(wheelchair guy) promised take revenge. Today came this time, time to revenge! In the form of stickman. Yes Wheelchair "Stickman" Guy want kill irresponsible dad. Sorry for my English because I'm from Poland. Rate level fairly! Luckily, UlyssesK402 has some better English. He wrote a version of the text above with better grammar and has a few paragraphs that explains what happens! Two years ago in mountains Irresponsible dad killed Wheelchair guy. Before dead, Hobo(wheelchair guy) promised to take revenge. Today came this time, time to revenge! In the form of stickman. Yes Wheelchair "Stickman" Guy wants to kill Irresponsible Dad. Rate level fairly! The intro was said above. The explanation of what happens can be found under this paragraph. After watching the intro, you move on. If you did not skip the intro, the Stick man-Hobo has a green energy shield in front of him, which blocks the player from moving for a while. It goes like this: Hobo: "Haha! It's time to REVENGE!" The hobo teleports away and you can pass. Irresponsible Dad: "Son, we must RUN AWAY!" You move on. The hobo flies out of the ground and makes a hole in the ground. You have 2 options. Either you float across the hole or you go in it. If you go over the hole, the hobo throws 2 axes off of tree stumps and at the player. If you go past, you come across some water with logs on it. The hobo throws a javelin at you, and the player must avoid that as well. Once the player avoids it and gets across the water, you spot the hobo fall out of the sky and explode on contact with the ground. If you go in the hole, it gets dark. You can get past the darkness and now it is lighted more, but you are still in the hole. You cross some fake rails, which the hobo falls onto and breaks. You move on, and the hobo throws a meteor at you. No matter which way you choose, you end up in the same place after. You move into a cave with a bridge with the hobo under. The hobo will break the bridge, and if you fall in, UlyssesK402 would recommend you restart. (yes, UlyssesK402 is adding a lot of effort to this page) If you get past, you find a gear similar to that of the ones found in Happy Green Hills. When you use it, you are out of the cave. You move past a crate and you see the hobo under a green shield. He throws blade weapons at you, and they have a landing area marks with a "!" If you get past, you push a crate onto the hobo in another area, which the hobo will teleport away when this happens. You go off the cliff, and the Hobo throws a paper like version of his normal self at you, and your job is to survive it. The boss fight then comes in. A green shield appears behind you, so you can't escape the boss fight. The hobo says "Haha. It's time to revenge. FIGHT!" (UlyssesK402 recommends that you go full screen to read this, as it camouflages deeply with the speech bubble) 3 "!'s" will appear. A green triangle will fall on each of them. After then, some red arrows pop up to tell you to "Hit" the hobo. His health goes down when you hit him. Once that happens, he smashes you with his arm and a green triangle falls near the shield that prevents you from escaping this fight. Then, the red arrows happen again and you hit him again, which then will cause 5 "!'s" to appear, and of course a triangle falls on top of them! You hit him one more time and you win the battle. You go across some swagger glasses as well as when you get past them, you get to the finish line. It has Wheelchair Guy (hobo, but in normal self), which constantly lies there and is interactive. Some text near this reads "Irresponsible Dad 1-0 Wheelchair Guy," and bigger text below saying "I invite you to play my other levels. Enjoy! Make awesome replay!" Link to level: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=8116236 ENJOY! Sorry If it's bad I am new in this website ;) Category:HD Levels